Durvensonisback's Cosmologies
(reposted from All Dimensions Wiki) -> is "directly contained by" and ->> is "indirectly contained by" Planck Length -> Quark ->> Universe -> (Archverse Hireachy) -> Omniverse -> Multiomniverse -> Omniversal Cluster -> Omniversal Space ->> A lesser version of The Box ->> The Box -> The Unstable Box -> Rebirthiverse -> Anything The Outside -> The Unstable Box Glitch Matter -> Glitch Core -> Glitchverse -> The Glitch Layer -> The Unstable Box Glitch Matter -> Glitch Matter Complex -> Glitch Chain -> The Auto-Destruct Layer -> Glitchverse Reformed Matter -> Reformed Matter Shell -> Rebirthiverse Emptiplank -> Quark Emptiplank -> Electron -> Atom Rebirthiverse -> Structiverse (a -verse which has a defined hireachy) -> Structcollectioniverse -> Structclusteriverse ->> Infinitearrangeiverse Rebirthiverse -> Messy -> rorrE -> Structiverse Paradoxia -> Fakium -> Falseverse -> rorrE Glitchverse -> Falseverse Archverse Hireachy: Multiverse -> Megaverse -> Gigaverse -> Teraverse -> ? ->> Miniomniverse Various Archverses -> Ultraverse -> Omniverse Trueverse -> Bitverse -> Codeverse -> Virtual Space -> Metaverse -> Xenoverse -> Hyperverse ->> Omnimetaverse -> Omnimetaverse Cluster ->> A lesser version of the Box As you go beyond the outside of the box, existance and logic strives so far away from our reality and has so many paradoxes that it manages to "break" the rules in the Box by not being inside of it. These universes are extremely glitchy, and include things like the Deleted Complex (which has a lot of the non-serious -verses), and are unstable, so they can be destroyed somewhat easily. As you go further and further, it gets even glitcher, and Deleted Zones are much more common. Deleted Zones out in the Glitchiverses are deemed The Plauged Files. Eventually, you reach the Unstable Box. Inbetween the Superbox and the Unstable Box, there is The Outside, and the remains of the glitchiverses that once lived there. They were too glitchy to even survive for very long. Inbetween the Unstable Box and the Rebirthiverse, matter has somehow reformed itself and has became normal, despite being outside the Box. The Rebirthiverse's glitchy core and other properties has allowed it to form anything. A constant chain of -verses containing Rebirthiverse is deemed a Structiverse. Lots of related structiverses are in a structcollectioniverse, and vague-ishly groups of structcollectioniverses are structclusteriverses. The infinitearrangiverse makes up all existing structclusteriverses, and beyond the Infinitearrangeiverse exists th e Out in the Infinitearrangeiverse lies the HaCkEr's Base, who creates Deleted Zones. There is another variant of Deleted Zones out here, which unlike the ones found in Glitchiverses, are much bigger. Deleted Zones out here are deemed "Hackeriverses". Messy is a Structiverse that contains Rebirthiverses. In Messy, there is a 98% chance that every 102.5 septillion planck times to 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001392 googol planck times, either two equalties will switch (more likely), or something will equal something else enitrely. The less onmipotent/well-defined/powerful that something is, the more likely it is for that thing to be affected by the glitchiness of Messy. Messy also contains Falseverses, and is contained by the rorrE. rorrE is a very glitchy region of a Structcollectioniverse that tends to "crash". "Crashes" wipe 5% to 20% of the rorrE's data, and afterwards, it restarts everything. Wiped data that is in the rorrE can glitch, which results in unstable Structiverses, and this also results in the rorrE partially popping through the shell of a Structcollectioniverse. At this rate, the average rorrE will disappear in 1 googolplexian years, but rorrEs generate every time you try to bring a paradox into reality (at Trueverse+ level). After the rorrE is destroyed and reformed somewhere between 1,325,892 and 89,238,325 times, an entire Structcollectioniverse will have been significantly destroyed. However, The Creator stops the rorrE from expanding too far out. The Falseverse "isn't really a -verse at all"! It mostly consists of the Le Jorino area, and is invisble to the Creator, although it does have the occasional Glitchiverse or Fakium. A Fakium is an unstable clone of the Imaginarium. The crystals in this dimension can destroy parts of the -verse at times, and also, they will instantly kill you if you touch them. It contains Paradoxia. Paradoxia is full of paradoxes, which include the Barry Paradox and the Barber Paradox. It is mainly found in the Fakium, which is invisible to The Creator, so he doesn't even bother. If a Paradoxia were to exist oustide of the Fakium, then it would cause the logic around it to collapse into a black hole, and it would then form a huge rorrE. Part of the Paradox only contains what the Paradox doesn't already contain.Li